


It's Over

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Dean shows you his jealous side... and you don't like it.
Relationships: Dean Forester/Reader, Jess Mariano/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

You give Dean a worried look from your side of the car, not liking how silent he has been ever since he picked you up at Luke’s earlier. You notice his knuckles turning white from holding onto the steering wheel too tightly, his eyes fixating on the road as if he’s about to pulverize it with his mind. You can’t help but grab your shirt with your fingers for some kind of comfort, barely managing to gulp in your saliva before you speak up.

“Dean-”

“Do you like Jess?”

You blink in confusion when you hear these words, the image of Luke’s nephew coming to your mind. Sure, Jess was a bad boy that a lot of girls around in time wanna be with, but you’ve only seen him during your shifts at Luke, and to be quite honest, he’s been great to be around.

“Well, yeah…” Dean grinds his teeth at your answer, his breathing getting heavier. “Jess is my friend-”

“Why?” Your boyfriend snaps his head at you, taking you off-guard. “Why is he your friend?”

“Dean, what is going on-”

“Do you know how much of a jerk that guy is!?”

“Oh my god…” You look away with slight frustration, finding this sudden jealousy inappropriate. “I work with him, Dean.”

“Yeah, well maybe you should find another job!”

You give out a scoff, snapping your head towards him. “Are you serious?”

You shake your head when he doesn’t seem to answer you, looking back in front of you with total disbelief.

“Look, (Y/N)…” He looks back at you again, anger still presents in his eyes as you feel your stomach twist in fear. “You don’t know him like I do-”

You hold onto the leather seat for dear life, feeling your breathing getting heavier. “Dean…”

“No, seriously! He’s done very bad stuff in the past-”

“Dean, the road!”

He looks at the road and barely manages to hit the breaks, the car stopping right before it could the deer standing in the middle of the road. You feel your belt stopping you from hitting the front of the board, cutting your breathing and snapping your neck from the sudden stop. Both you and Dean stare at the deer in silence, the animal staring back at you for a moment before it runs away. You let out a shaky sigh, holding onto your head as you feel the tears falling out. Your boyfriend slowly takes control back on his breathing, his eyes soon setting on you just as you’re taking your seat belt off.

“(Y/N)-” He tries to take his seatbelt off just as you open the door and step out of the vehicle, the boy’s voice getting louder. “(Y/N)!”

He finally manages to get out and runs after you, your arms crossed over your chest while you shake. “I’m walking home.”

“No, wait, (Y/N), please, I didn’t want you to get mad-”

“I’m not mad, Dean!” You turn around for him to see your completely terrified expression, his heart sinking at the thought that he’s the cause of that. “We almost hit a deer, I’m completely freaked out!”

“Okay, okay, I know it’s bad…” You shut your eyes when he gently cups your cheeks with his hands, his worried eyes looking for yours. “But you gotta understand-”

“Jess and I are just friends, Dean.” The tears fall down on your cheeks, sobs already threatening to come out of your throat. “I love you. I don’t understand why you got so mad, this isn’t like you…”

His worry seems to increase, your hands finding his. 

“I mean, don’t you trust me?”

He opens his mouth to let a word; anything, really… but he rapidly closes it, not being able to find the right thing to say…

Which breaks your heart.

“Well…” You take his hands off your face, giving him a sad smile. “I think this is the end, then…”

“Wait-” His eyes widen in shock at your words, the boy rapidly grabbing one of your wrists before you can walk away. “What do you mean? This isn’t the end…”

“You can’t trust me, Dean.” You free your wrist from him and shake your head, taking a few steps back. “We can’t be in a relationship if you can’t trust me.”

He seems to get where you’re going, regret washing over his face. “At least let me drive you home.”

“No. Like I said I’m… I’m gonna walk.” You wipe some of your tears away with your sleeve, though it doesn’t matter since they keep pouring out. “See you around, Dean.”

Deep down he knows you don’t mean it.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean’s eye twitches when he sees you laugh after Jess gave out what he can only assume is a sarcastic comment. None only did you two broke up because of this snarky guy, but now that Jess has learned about it, you and he have been hanging out outside of work a lot. It was already hard for Dean to know that you were working with Jess, but seeing you smile and laugh with the boy in public was infuriating. 

His feet walk towards the Mariano boy as soon as he sees you disappear inside one of the shops, a small smirk appearing on Jess’s lips as soon as he notices Dean arriving. “Hey, if it isn’t the old Dean-o. Are you already done crying over your breakup? I heard it was a big one-”

“ _Shut up, Jess._ ” Luke’s nephew gives out a chuckle when Dean towers down on him, not even a little intimidated by his clear anger. “I know what you’re up to.”

“Oh, really?” Jess tilts his head, his sarcastic tone feeding Dean’s rage. “And what am I up to, exactly?”

“You think I don’t know why you’re getting close to (Y/N)?” Dean threatens him with his finger, making the Mariano boy quirk an eyebrow. “You’re the one who ripped us apart so you could have her to yourself.”

Jess stays silent for a moment, a slight expression of shock on his face before he gives out a scoff and walks out of Dean’s way.

“Look, man…” He turns back around, a frown on his face. “(Y/N) is my friend, that’s all there is to it. And she broke up with you after you almost had a car accident because of your jealousy. I got nothing to do with that.”

Dean squints his eyes at him. “I’m not falling for it, Tony Manero.”

Jess just gives out a playful scoff and shakes his head, giving the grocery store’s boy a look. “You’ve got problems, Dean. Maybe you should deal with those-”

He doesn’t have time to finish his sentence that he’s already getting punched in the face, loud gasps from the Stars Hollow’s pedestrians as Jess grunts in pain. He steps back away and ducks just in time before Dean gives him another punch, the latter getting stopped from continuing when he recognizes your scream.

“ _Oh my god!_ ” Guilt washes over his face when he sees you rush over Jess with pure panic, fear mixed with anger appearing in your eyes when you look back at Dean. “What the hell is your problem?!”

“I-I…” He seems to be at a loss of words again, your arms holding onto Jess to steady him as he tries to hold his bloody nose. “(Y/N), I-”

“ **You stay away from me, Dean**.” You give him a last look before you walk Jess away, hurt painted on your expression. “ _I don’t even know you anymore_.” 

He watches you two walk away with a heavy heart, his eyes looking around the judgemental looks of the Star Hollow’s inhabitants before he shamefully walks in the opposite direction.


End file.
